Tears of an Angel
by Leiko Hikaru
Summary: Six friends have lived together under one roof for nearly a year. And they would do anything to keep another from harm. But what will these friends do when the innocent girl of the group is attacked and raped?
1. Chapter 1

Tears of an Angel

By: Leiko Hikaru and Tikaru Misano

a/n: okay, me and my friend Tikaru wrote this! I hope you like it! All the things in italics are song lyrics being sung! Oh and this story does haveone boy boy pairing! Don't like it? Don't read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs in this chapter, those belong to Avril Lavigne!

* * *

**Chapter 1** - by Leiko 

It started with the guitar, then added in the acoustic closely followed by the keyboard, then the drums jumped in bringing the beat up for a few moments before a girl stepped forward and started to sing...

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Why do you look so familiar_

_I could swear that I have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I'd like to get to know you_

_a little bit more_

_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth livin' for_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find_

_The best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't anything we're just wasting time_

_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth livin' for!_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do _

_Just keep on laughin'_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do _

_Just keep on laughin'_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day!_

_Find yourself_

_'Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?_

_Find yourself_

_'Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?_

The instruments slowed down until they came to a complete halt, leaving the drums still going with a fantastic beat. The girl at the mike began clapping her hands, urging the people in the crowd to do the same.

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

The instruments all picked up for one last time, giving a terrific climax to the song.

_So you go and make it happen_

_Do your best_

_Just keep on laughing _

_I'm telling you _

_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do _

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true _

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

The instruments faded and there was uproar from the crowd of applause and praise, as the two girls stepped back from the mikes, beaming smiles of pride.

"Not bad for a first gig, if I do say so myself!" One girl said. Beaming and radiant, but obviously tired from the many performances they had done that night.

"I agree!" The other said, obviously proud and not afraid to admit it.

"I have you compliment you guys on that one." One tall boy stood up, short neat brown hair. "Tell me Leiko, why don't you ever sing like that at practice?"

The girl he was talking to had black hair and jade green eyes. She turned and looked at the boy. "Honestly Seto! When we practice in our garage you don't have over 300 people watching you!" She beamed a smile his way and he just turned and walked away.

"Geez..." The other girl said. "He's being extra moody today! How can you put up with him?"

"Come on Tikaru. Give the guy a break... he usually acts that way anyways!"

"You have a point there." Tikaru smiled. "We better get ready to sing again! The crowd's getting restless!" She said with an uneasy eye towards the people infront of them.

"Yeah... hey! Ryou! Yuugi! Yami! We're getting ready to go again! Be ready!" The boys she was talking to nodded.

"Okay... you ready?" A boy with white hair said to Tikaru.

"Ryou... I was born ready!" She said with a smile, he returned the guesture.

Leiko turned around and mouthed to the rest of the group, 'One, two, three, go...'

Tikaru leaned into the mike, the lyrics spilling out of her mouth.

_Something just isn't right_

_I can feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me_

_You can't deny_

_When I turn the lights out_

_When I close my eyes_

_Reality overcomes me_

_I'm living a lie_

_When I'm alone _

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

Leiko now leaned into the other mike, giving Tikaru vocal support for the chorus.

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_This has gone on so long_

_I realize that I need_

_Something good to rely on_

_Something for me_

_When I'm alone I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_My heart is broken_

_I'm lying here_

_My thoughts are choking_

_On you, my dear_

_On you, my dear_

_On you, my dear_

_When I'm alone_

_I feel so much better_

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_Together we've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_Together_

_It doesn't feel right at all_

_Together_

_We've built a wall_

_Together_

_Holding hands we'll fall_

_Hands we'll fall_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together_

_I don't feel together_

_When I'm around you_

_When I'm around you_

_I don't feel together, no_

_I don't feel together_

Once again the crowd was in an uproar as the group finished their performance for the night.

"That had to be one of the longest nights ever." Leiko said, plopping onto the couch, and kicking off her shoes in one swift motion.

"My feet are killing me." Tikaru said, falling into a nearby chair.

"Yeah..." Ryou said, sitting down in another chair across the room.

Seto walked into the living room and sat in the last remaining chair, which was hardly big enough for him.

Yuugi simply parked himself infront of the TV, picking up the controller and beginning to play the game he had saved before they left. Yami was watching him play over his shoulder, still not quite understanding the 'electronic box' that his aibou cherished playing so much.

Leiko laughed silently at the look on Yami's face as Yuugi's fingers sped over the buttons on the controller, his eyebrows weaved together in concentration. 'This is the life.' She thought to herself. Her life honestly seemed like it couldn't get any better. She lived with all of her best friends. So whenever she needed to talk to someone, they were right there. She sighed lightly and began to feel her eyelids growing heavy, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tikaru yawned and stretched to her full length. "Well, if you don't mind me saying, I think it's about time we all go to bed!" She looked around at everyone else. She smiled when her gaze fell upon her sleeping friend. "Looks like Leiko was a lot more tired than she acted."

"Yeah..." Ryou said, also looking at the dozing girl. "Okay, come on guys. Let's get in bed."

"I agree aibou..."

"Aww man... just five more minutes." Yuugi said, never taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"Nope! Not tonight buddy!" Tikaru said getting up. She put her finger on the power button, "Okay, you can save it now... or lose everything that you just did!"

"Fine!" Yuugi said, saving his game. He stood from the place he was sitting, and marched up to his bedroom. With Yami following close behind. (a/n there are three bedrooms in this house, Yuugi and Yami share one, Ryou and Tikaru share one, and Seto and Leiko share the last. Don't worry! There are separate beds in each room! .)

"Let's go Ryou-chan. I'm about to fall asleep right here..." Tikaru said, yawning. She lazily went up the stairs.

"Well, Seto? How are we going to get Leiko-chan upstairs?"

"Wha-?" Seto looked from Ryou to Leiko and back to Ryou again. "I guess... we'll have to carry her..." He said, walking over to Lieko, gently sliding his hands underneath her, and picking her up so he could carry her up to her room. He walked past Ryou without saying anything and silently went up the steps.

Ryou smiled. "He certainly has changed since he first moved in..." He laughed. "I guess living with a bunch of cheery people like us has an effect on people." He smiled again and walked upstairs, turning of all of the lights on his way up the steps. Leaving the house in silence... beautiful, peaceful silence.

* * *

So what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter? Please review! Don't flame please, flaming makes us sad! 

-**Leiko-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of an angel

**Tikaru:** People who know me know my chapters are a little short.

**Leiko:** You're chapters are VERY short.

**Tikaru:** Not my fault. Blame the shiny leprechaun.

**_Disclaimer:_** We do not own YGO! But we do own Leiko and Tikaru so HAH!

* * *

**Chapter 2** – By Tikaru

"Wake up you," Tikaru said shaking Leiko gently "It's time to get up."

"Mrmmm, it's to early to wake up," Leiko groaned covering her head with a pillow. "Let me sleep in for five more minutes, Mom."

'Should I be taking that as an insult,' Tikaru thought, "or as a mean for revenge?' She looked down at her friend 'I'll just let her sleep.'

Downstairs the aroma of waffles filled the house with a warm homey feeling, like at a Sunday dinner being part of a family conversation. She walked into the kitchen filled with a sensation of warmth.

"Hey Tikaru." Ryou smiled as she sat down onto the chair looking over her favorite meal "Yay! Waffles!" She licked her lips.

"Where's Leiko?"

"I let her sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I couldn't wake her up. I gave up after she called me mom."

Ryou chuckled softly. "She called you her mom?"

"5 more minutes, Mom," Tikaru mocked playfully. "I refuse to be called mom until I am a blind ex-model sticking my hand down other peoples toilets".

"Maybe you should lay off the caffeine," Ryou smiled gently putting another waffle onto her plate.

Tikaru simply stared at him like that was the most stupid thing she had ever heard. "You aren't serious…"

Ryou smiled. "I guess not."

-BOOM-

Tikaru looked up at the ceiling "I guess Leiko-Chan finally woke up."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Leiko yelled frustrated, storming downstairs. "You know how I hate being the last one awake"!

"I tried to wake you," Tikaru stated pointing her fork at Leiko "but someone called me mom and refused to wake up."

Leiko looked surprised and glanced around the room "Where's Seto? I think we should have another kissing contest."

Tikaru simply stuck the fork in her mouth and pointed to the living room.

Leiko smiled and walked into the room.

"Ryou I think I'm the only one that appreciates you're cooking around here," She smiled cutting the waffles into more pieces.

"Your opinion is the only one that matters," he said taking his seat across from her.

"I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Seto screamed from the other room.

"Seto! don't fight it!" Leiko yelled

"It's going to be a long day…"

* * *

**Tikaru:** Sorry but, I have a tiny writers block, SO I'm putting it all on Leiko.

**Leiko:** WHAT!

**Seto:** Again…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears of an Angel**

Hey guys! sorry it took so long to update! serious writer's block here! lol

well, here ya go! ch. 3...

**_Disclaimer:_** WE DO NOT OWN YGO! BUT WE OWN LEIKO AND TIKARU!

* * *

**Chapter 3** – By Leiko

The screaming and arguing continued until Leiko's head appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Ryou! Did you cook waffles!"

Ryou looked at her nervously and nodded. "Ye-Yes..."

"Gimme some! Sheesh, Tikaru. Always hogging the good food for yourself... Hey! Where'd it all go!"

Tikaru turned and grinned sheepishly, her face covered in syrup.

Leiko huffed and put her hand on her hip, flicking Tikaru's face with the free one. "Twit..." She sighed. "I guess it's an energy drink again for everyone else in the house..." She play glared at Tikaru and then walked to the fridge, opening the door. "Hey, Seto!"

An unpleasant, "What now?" came from the other room.

"Well, sorry, Scrooge! Geez... Since you're being so mean, you've got grocery duty today!"

Another grunt.

Leiko shook her head and sat down at the table, popping the tab on her energy drink. Just then the phone rang.

RING

RING

RING

After a couple seconds the ringing stopped and Seto answered with a monotone, 'Hello?'.

"Yeah... Just a second... Leiko!"

"What!" She answered snappily.

"Phone!"

Sighing she got up and walked casually into the living room. She took the phone and plopped on the couch. "Leiko here. What's up?" She listened for a moment. "Mm hmm... Yeah..." Another moment of silence. "I think so..."

"NOOOOOO!" Yuugi dropped his controller on the floor after getting a GAME OVER and fell on his back, pretending to cry. "WHY!"

Leiko put a finger to her lips and listened. "7? Can you make it 8:30? Yeah... Alright then! Sounds good! No, thank you! Buh bye!" She hung up. "Everybody get in here!"

Yami jumped down the stairs and Ryou and Tikaru came out of the kitchen.

"What?" Tikaru said, plopping down on the couch next to Leiko.

"We have a gig at Orlando's at 8:30! I guess the owner was at our gig last night and really liked it!" Leiko grinned and threw her arms up in the air.

"Yay! We're a hit!" Tikaru said, smiling.

**8:30**

Tikaru stepped forward and Leiko started to play the melody to the song, as Tikaru started to sing.

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_You're dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long before I called you mine_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_And all you ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That all you ever hear me say_

A bright light appeared lit up above the band as the chorus begun. Leiko and Tikaru standing infront of the mikes, drawing in a breath.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

Tikaru stepped back from the mike and started playing to the words as Leiko sang.

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

Tikaru once again stepped forward and the two sang the chorus again.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you _

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

The guitar part picked up, the drums now more audible than before, as Tikaru and Leiko sang the climax to the song.

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

The guitar quieted a bit, the drums still giving a beat.

_Since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get _

_I get what I want_

_I can breath for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get _

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

Cheers came from all of the crowd and a few boys in the front row even handed them roses. Leiko smiled at them and put her white one behind her ear. "Thanks!"

Tikaru nodded and put her red one behind the opposite ear. "They're beautiful!" The two girls both gave the boys kisses on the cheeks and then came back to regroup with the band and get ready for the next song.

"Ooh! Let's sing that one song... uh... 'Why don't you kiss her'! Seto's really good at that one!" Leiko said, pointing at Seto.

Everyone nodded and Seto crossed his arms. "Does that mean I really don't have a choice?"

Leiko put her hand on her chin. "Basically... yeah!" She grinned and everyone laughed.

Seto huffed and shook his head. "Fine..." He walked off to get ready. Five minutes later they were up and singing again.

The beat began as Seto began to sing, Leiko next to him playing guitar and Tikaru playing bass.

_We were the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed _

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line _

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings you hide_

_'Cause she'll never knows_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me _

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her _

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings you hide_

_'Cause she'll never knows_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her) _

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings you hide_

_'Cause she'll never knows_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

The cheers began again and a young girl jumped up and down offering a pad and pen to Seto. "Can I have your autograph!" Leiko laughed and nudged Seto as he raised an eyebrow.

"Go on Seto. Give her an autograph!"

Seto glared at Leiko and took the pen and pad, scribbling his signature and giving it back to the girl. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back to everyone else, Leiko skipping behind him. "Seto has little girlie fans!" Leiko said, slapping him on the back.

"Knock it off..." He growled.

Everyone laughed and they continued to pack up, not long afterwards leaving the club and hopping in the band van to head home.

Yuugi was the first in the door, immediately turning his video game. Yami sat down next to him, trying once again to understand the concept of the electronic contraption.

"Yuugi! C'mon! Give someone else a chance! If you play that too much it's going to eat your brain!" Leiko reached for the controller in the boy's hand immediately pulling it back as he began to gnaw on it. "God! Devil child!" She said, rubbing the thumb that he had bitten. "Yami... What's his problem..?"

"Don't ask me... I have no idea..." Yami said, looking at her, and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, find out! He's trying to eat people!"

Ryou and Tikaru laughed as they entered through the door as well.

Everyone tried to pry Yuugi off the game, each and everyone of them getting bitten, Seto sitting back watching the entire thing.

Leiko sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I give up... I'm going to bed..." She went upstairs, changing into her pajamas and getting into bed. Tikaru was next to go to sleep, followed by Yami, then Seto. Ryou went to bed not long afterwards and Yuugi was left alone downstairs. Because of this, he sighed and saved his game, retreating to his room and going to bed as well, as thunder began to chime and lighting began to flash outside, the rain pattering against the window.

* * *

there ya go! all done! at least for the moment! okie doke! rate and message plz!

**L.H.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears Of An Angel**

By: Leiko Hikaru and Tikaru

**Tikaru:** ...BOO! -tee hee-

**_Disclaimer:_** uh...we don't own the songs...or the...characters ... actually OH WE DO! Leiko Hikaru is Leiko's character She owns her! you can't take her! and Tikaru is owned by...me TIKARU, THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF WAFFLES! Yeah...

* * *

**Chapter 4-** By Tikaru

The roar of thunder slowly departed as daybreak hit the house of the teenage band. Leiko awoke with the sun shining threw her window blinds. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, she heard a faint voice downstairs that seemed to be talking to someone. But it was only one voice. As she grogolily sat up from the bed and walked downstairs. When she turned the corner that lead into the living room, she saw Tikaru watching Yuugi play his video game in the dark. In a slightly concerned, slightly amused tone she asked.

"How long have you two been up for?" Leiko asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Three hours" Yuugi and Tikaru said in unison, never taking their eyes off the screen.

She shrugged and walked over into the kitchen whipping something up for breakfast.

Minutes turned into hours as the sun went higher and higher into the sky. Shining down on all the onlookers. Tikaru stood up and started to walk back upstairs to change, as she did so, part of her pants went under her feet and with a BOOM she fell to the ground. Leiko looked out of the kitchen as well as Ryou.

"Fell again did ya" Leiko asked a hint of laughter in her voice.

Ryou sighed. He had seen this every morning. Every morning. Slowly he turned away and walked back into the kitchen as Leiko fell down in a fit of laughter. Tikaru eventually got up and walked upstairs. When she got into her room she shuffled through her endless clothes and shoes. Jumping over and around items on the closet floor, she eventually found her outfit. A pink and black plaid mini skirt, with pink fishnet hoes, knee-high black boots and a pink sleeveless top with a black ribbon tied on the back. On the front was a black dragon churning around a white tiger. Pulling up her hair into a ponytail with a pink ribbon and throwing glitter over herself she felt satisfied with her look she walked back out.

Leiko had changed also and wore a dark blue pleated skirt with black shoes and sky blue shirt. As Tikaru was about to leave the house Leiko reminded, " Be back before the gig okay? I don't want to have to go out and find you".

Tikaru smiled and winked. " I got it" and with a swoosh of her skirt she opened the door and shutting it behind her.

Leiko sighed and turned over to Yuugi. "MY GOD HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY THAT GAME FOR!" She yelled.

Yuugi flinched from the sound of Leiko's voice and when that happened. It made a chain reaction. His groove was thrown off and he was killed on his last life: making him fall backward hitting Yami who was walking by, in turn allowing him to trip and fall hitting Leiko making her fall onto Seto who had been sitting on the kitchen chair. As his chair flew back hitting Ryou. Everyone was now on the ground in a confused daze.

"Well...that was new." Yami said in a dazed look on the ground.

"Let's go out." Leiko said on Seto. Where she realized where she was she grinned mischievously and yelled. "Kissing contest."

"Get...OFF ME!" Seto yelled trying to push her away.

"Come on Seto." Leiko laughed.

Ryou and Yuugi simply watched in amusement as they fought on top of one another.

"Kodak moment?" Yami thought allowed staring at them.

As afternoon turned to dusk everyone was ready to leave. Leiko turned over to Ryou and said" Alright. Let's pile out and do the gig."

"Okay then" smiled Ryou turning around , then suddenly turned back to Leiko "Wait...Tikaru isn't back yet?"

"She isn't? I told that nerd to be back here before the gig".

"Maybe she's lost." Ryou thought as Leiko took out her cell phone. She dialed Tikaru's number but it came immediately to the voice mail. She left a quick message and said. " I guess...we go without her…"

"I ... guess so" Ryou thought aloud talking downstairs.

* * *

**Tikaru:** I KNOW I SUCK! I couldn't think of anything to write though. I sorrrrryyyyy!

**Leiko:** WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE KISSING CONTESTS? oO;


	5. Chapter 5

**Tears of An Angel** by _**Leiko** _and _**Tikaru**_

**Leiko:** ABOUT TIME I UPDATED! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own… So don't ask… Neither does Tikaru… WE OWN LEIKO AND TIKARU THOUGH! So…. HAH! XD

**_Chapter 5_** – **_By Leiko_**

* * *

"Hmm…" Leiko stared at the screen of her cell phone as she sat in the passenger seat, pondering why her friend hadn't been picking up. Seto was behind the wheel, the rest piled into the back of the van along with the instruments. "It's really weird that she's not answering. I mean… She's always got her phone on…"

"Maybe she's at a movie or something…." Yuugi said from beside Yami, raising an eyebrow as he peered around the seat at Leiko, who shook her head.

"She puts it on vibrate when she's at a movie…." Now she was growing worried. What if something had happened? She turned her head slighting, glancing in the back at Ryou. He hadn't said a word since they had left. And now the car was filled with silence that was killing her.

She turned again and looked back out the windshield. Then a thought hit her. "Guys… We can't play without her…."

Everyone else hadn't seemed to be thinking about that fact. Leiko sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we just-" Ryou was cut off at the sound of Leiko's cell phone ringing. She pulled it out quickly and sighed happily when she saw Tikaru's number on the screen. Flipping it open quickly, she held it up to her ear. "Tikaru?"

"Yeah…" She sounded tired, and stressed.

"You alright? Where have you been? Where are you now?" It hadn't occurred to her that pummeling her friend with questions the moment she called wasn't the best of ideas.

"Leiko! Chill…. I'm fine. I've been at the arcade. And I'm getting ready to head home." Her voice was quiet.

"Oh… Sorry. Do you still want to do the gig tonight? You don't sound so good…" She contemplated this for a moment and then shook her head. "You know what, forget the gig. We'll come pick you up and go home. 'Kay?" She shot Seto a side-glance, knowing he wouldn't be pleased about having to turn around to pick up Tikaru, but he simply acted as though he hadn't heard her.

"Oh… Alright…" Leiko could imagine Tikaru smiling on the other end.

"Okay. We'll be there in a couple minutes. Just wait there."

"Alright. Bye."

"See ya."

She turned off the phone and then turned to look at Seto, who glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. He gave her a slight glare as if to say 'I really don't want to do this.' But when she raised both her eyebrows, staring at him with big green eyes he sighed and pulled off an exit ramp, turning around and going the opposite direction. Leiko smiled, patting one of his hands on the steering wheel. Then she flipped open her phone once more, dialing in the number to reach the club owner, and finished canceling their performance just as Seto pulled up infront of the arcade.

Spotting Tikaru, Leiko rolled down the window and smiled, waving at her friend. "Tikaru-saaaaaaan! Over heeere!"

Tikaru looked up, and plastered a fake smile on her face, walking slowly to the van, wearing her jacket. Ryou slid the back door open and she hopped in.

"What're wearing a coat for in this weather?" Leiko asked, turning around in her seat as Seto pulled away. "It's gotta be like… 80 degrees out…"

Tikaru simply shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about it. "No reason… I just felt like it…." Then she was silent, staring out the window. Leiko and Ryou gave each other glances, but simply let it go after a few moments. _Maybe she's coming down with a cold or something…_ Leiko thought to herself as Seto pulled back onto the highway. _Yeah… That's probably it… Just a summer cold of some kind…_

She contemplated this as the drive continued, seeming to take hours out of her life as she stared out the window, chin in the palm of her hand. Glancing a few times at Tikaru in the rearview mirror, she began to wonder if it was something else. Focusing her attention back on the passing light poles to the side of the road, Leiko felt her eyes growing heavy as these thoughts plagued her mind.

Seto glanced at Leiko seeing that she had fallen asleep, her head against the window, and then looked at Tikaru in the rearview mirror. He could tell that something was up with her, and knew that Leiko was worried. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was slightly worried as well. Usually at this time of night, the girl would be bouncing off the walls, talking 100 miles per minute. But, tonight, she sat silently, staring out the window, or examining the toes of her shoes. It was definitely odd. After a few moments, he focused back on the road, his brows furrowed in contemplation. What could have happened to make this girl so quiet?

He pulled into the driveway and everyone piled out everyone taking in the instruments and equipment. Seto stayed seating, turning his head slightly and looking at the still sleeping Leiko. _Why the hell am I getting so worked up? It's nothing to worry about… She'll probably be herself tomorrow._ He thought, trying to convince himself as he reached over and nudged Leiko, probing her to wake up. She groaned and turned away, smushing her face up against the car window. He held back a chuckle as he turned off the car and got out, walking around to the other side, removing Leiko from her seat carefully as she continued to sleep.

"Hey, Tikaru. Wanna play?" Yuugi asked as he took his normal position infront of the TV. It was a wonder how anyone ever got to watch TV in that house, seeing as how the runt was on it 24/7.

Tikaru sighed heavily, not removing her jacket and began heading upstairs. "Nah. Not tonight. Thanks anyways…." Then she disappeared, leaving behind a silent living room. Had she just said what they though she said?

Seto entered through the doorway, carefully carrying Leiko, but stopped when he saw the group of the three silent boys. He gave Ryou a look that said 'What the Hell?', but Yuugi was the one to answer his silent question. Although, not directly.

"Did she just say… No… To video games?" He asked in a dazed and confused manner.

"I believe she did…" Ryou replied.

Yami was the first to snap out of the stupor. "It's probably for the better." He said crossing his arms and glancing at the stupefied boy on the floor. "Seeing how much you mess with that contraption, aibou, I think of it more as a disease than a means of entertainment."

"What are you saying? Video games is what keeps me off of drugs and stuff!" Yuugi stated matter-of-factly, patting the Playstation.

Here is comes.

"No… It doesn't matter if you had that thing…" Yami said, his tone matching that of his aibou's as he crossed his arms. "Because then I would be keeping you off the drugs."

Seto and Ryou both, surprisingly, heaved a sigh. They both found it unbelievably hard to live with those two. They bickered continually and the reason they were ever at peace was because of the fact that they were both… how should I put this..? Bluntly, then? Gay. They would squabble and fight and then… somewhere inbetween then and the next day (a/n: nudge nudge XD), they would make up, acting as though it never happened.

"Yeah, well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!" Yami growled through gritted teeth, beginning to loose his temper as he glared at the shorter, very similar looking, boy.

"Right! Like you would have just left me on the streets!" Yuugi shouted, gaining advantage of the argument.

"Please, you two. Take it upstairs if you must…" Ryou said, rubbing his temples, feeling a very strong and painful headache coming on. The two boys glared at him and he immediately regretted saying anything.

"RYOU! TELL HIM THAT I'M RIGHT! I mean, if it wasn't for my video games I'd be some teenage crack dealer! Right?"

"I uh…"

"You would not. All that box is doing is taking away your common sense. Right, Ryou?"

"Erm…"

"Both of you… Shut up or go upstairs… Those are your choices…" Seto said, towering over both of them with an angry glare. Yuugi huffed and glared at his Yami, receiving one in return and stormed upstairs without another word. Yami, on the other hand, wasn't done. "Hey! I'm not finished with you yet!" Yami shouted, following his aibou quickly.

Ryou sighed, and covered his face with his hands. Sure it was great living with so many friends, but it was stressful at the same time. "Thanks for that Set-" He stopped speaking after realizing that Seto had gone upstairs only moments after the two bickering buffoons, most likely to take Leiko upstairs and put her in bed. He stared at the clock, it seeming to be his only companion for the time being, seeing as he was left alone in the room. _It's only 9:30…_ He thought to himself. As if he needed to address the time in his mind. Sighing once more, he grabbed the remote from its perch on the side table and turned on the TV, surfing around for something to watch.

-Upstairs with Leiko and Seto-

After entering their room and closing the door, Seto walked over to Leiko's dinky twin sized bed, and bent down, laying her down after pulling back the covers. As he went to straighten himself up, he found that she still grasped the front of his t-shirt tightly in the grip only used during her sleep. He had learned from past experience that letting her latch herself onto a part of your body before she fell asleep wasn't the best of ideas. (a/n: if ya'll are thinking what I think you're thinking… GROW UP YOU PERVS!)

He sighed heavily, furrowing his brows, trying to think of a way to relieve her hold so he could return downstairs. It was only 9:30 after all, and, being used to his old sleeping patterns at Kaiba Corp., He didn't go to bed until late into the night… er.. morning… Whatever. First he tried prying her fingers off with his own bare hands. Failure. Then he, heaven forbid, tried to tickle her. Failed. Waking her up? He knew that wasn't going to happen so he didn't even try. Then it hit him. How could he be so stupid? Honestly, he hadn't even noticed something so obvious that a 1st grader could have figured it out. Carefully, he began to slip out of his t-shirt, ready to let her keep it if it would get him out of the situation. With only one arm left to go, he sighed, thinking he was finally free. Wrong. At the last moment, Leiko flopped onto her side, releasing her hold on the shirt and grabbing his free wrist.

"Damn it all…" He grumbled under his breath. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He asked himself, holding his limp shirt in his right hand. If anyone else had been in the room, this would have been even more embarrassing than it already was with just him and the sleeping deathtrap on the bed. He stared down at the girl and heaved a sigh. "Leiko… I need you let go of me…"

"Mmm… No…"

Amazingly, she had heard him. Either that or she was talking in her sleep.

"Leiko. Let go…" He tugged his arm gently, in hopes of loosening the hands that were beginning to cut off his circulation.

"Uh uh…" She mumbled. Then she pulled, for some odd reason, and he fell forward, hitting his head on the wall and laying sprawled out beside the sleeping girl.

He held his forehead that was throbbing in absolute pain and groaned. Whatever the hell was wrong with the girl was probably a disease all in its own class.

Here he was, laying on a dinky little bed that hardly fit one person, let alone two, in his slacks with no shirt on, and a throbbing headache. He sat up slowly, leaning on one elbow and stared at Leiko, her back to him. Her locks of black hair fanned out around her, leaving the delicate nape of her neck exposed. He resisted whatever temptations were fuming inside of him and then leaned over, blowing gently into her ear, knowing her weak spots exactly by heart. A shudder flew up her body and she giggled quietly before loosening her death grip on his wrist. Then she rolled over before he got up and stared up at him with half-lidded eyes through her long eyelashes. They looked at each other for a moment in silence before Leiko spoke.

"Hey." She said simply, having a slight idea of what might have happened.

He simply shook his head and sat up fully, examining his now fingerprinted wrist as he rotated himself on the bed so his back was against the wall, his legs crossed. He looked over and gave her a small glare and she laughed. "Sorry 'bout that…." She said, taking his hand in hers to get a better look at it. "You'll be fine!" She said, giggling once more and patting him on the back. "Some ice and a bit of Advil will clear that right up!"

He stared at her as she laughed, her eyes closed, her hair bouncing slightly as she moved to get up. "I'll go get you some. Wait here." As she scooted closer to the edge, Seto quickly reached out, wrapping his hand around her wrist and her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I'm fine just like this…."

* * *

FIN - For now...

Hey... Seto DOES have a sweet side yanno... so know flaming cause he seems OOC.. I mean... Have you guys EVER seen his nice side? Once or twice? Me too! So there! Who's to say he's not like that since he doesn't show his nice self much? n.n You all know i have a point!

ALL DONE! HURRAH! I guess that was a little tiny cliffy… what's wrong with Tikaru-chan? Will we ever know? -insert dramatic music- XD

You'll have to tune in to the next exciting installment of 'Tears of An Angel' ! n.n Until next time, Leiko - out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Tears of an Angel** -**_ By Leiko and Tikaru

* * *

_**

**Tikaru:** We are finally updating. Yay. Thank God for Gravitaion. My newest

fetish.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any YGO charactors. We only

own...uh...oh yeah. Leiko and Tikaru. Leiko owning Leiko and well blah blah

you know.

* * *

**Chapter 6** - **_By Tikaru_**

The young girl slammed her door shut, taking off her jacket and throwing it

angrily to the ground. Dark-colored bruises covered her arms, along the burns on

her wrist caused from her trying to escape the ropes that had bound her wrists

together. But this pain, the horrible pain throbbing throughout her body...this

pain meant absolutely nothing. Tikaru felt so disgusted with herself.

She could never tell anyone about what had happened. Not ever. It wasn't just because of

what he said, but how could she tell her friends...about the what had happened.

They would look at her different. They would hate her for letting this happen they would surely hate her.

"It was...all my fault," She said to herself. Slowly tears came into her eyes

and trickled down her cheeks. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

Her back hit the door behind her and she slowly fell down to a sitting position, clutching her legs close to her body. As if...as if she held them hard enough, everything would go away. Everything would be a dream and just disappear. She would wake up in the morning and find this all to be just a figment of her stressed mind. Wait...didn't they have a show tonight...She supposed they would be mad at her in the morning. Tikaru hid her head in her knees. She was ruining everything. Even her friends' lives. She was no use to anyone.

"It's much better...when the person is scared." His voice seemed to appear from nowhere causing her to go frigid. She was

deathly afraid...to afraid to look up at him, to see him again. Slowly the voice died away and she looked up seeing that no one was there, but her mind told her different. She stood up and turned on every light in her room. The overhead light, the lamps all around her room. Her closet light. Everything was turned on. Sadly, her mind told her if he was there. He would disappear when all the lights came on. Although she knew that wasn't possible, this room of light came her a small sense of security.

"You're so weak. You're so pathetic. Why would anyone care about you?" Not turning around she picked up the glass on her end table.

"Just try to escape." Slowly she turned around and threw the glass at, what she thought, was where the voice was coming from. It ended up crashing against the wall, shattering into thousands of little sparkling pieces falling to the ground and attaching to the carpet. Her breathing was labored as she took in what had just happened.

"Oh man..," She said to herself staring at the mess before her.

" Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I just heard...something crash"

"I'm sure you're imagining things, Aibou. I didn't hear anything."

"Hmm...I don't-" He was immediately cut off by a kiss on the lips by Yam.

"You were saying"

"Well, I'm sure we can check tomorrow"

"That's what I thought"

Tikaru just stared at the shards of the glass when someone knocked on the door.

"Tikaru?" Someone asked threw the door. It was Ryou.

"...Um...Yes, Ryou."

"Are you alright...I thought I just heard..." He slowly opened the door and Tikaru, noticing she had nothing covering her arms, dove straight into the folds of her bed and under the blanket.

"Tikaru?" He questioned walking into the room.

From under the covers her muffled voice could be heard "Yes Ryou. Everything is alright. I just..uh..."

"Why is there broken glass on the floor?"

"I uh...dropped a glass."

Ryou turned his gaze to the wall, where some small shards could still be seen poking threw the wall. He then looked to the bed seeing the lump under the covers.

"Are you sure everything is alright you sure came up in a hurry?"

"I'm just a little...sleepy" Now that was far from the truth, but she did her best to make him believe her "If you don't mind Ryou...everything is

alright… could you… maybe leave...I want to um...get some sleep." Even under the covers she avoided his face. Something was wrong. He thought to himself. She never asked him to leave. In fact, she was always inviting him to her room.

"You really want me to leave?"

_No I want you stay with me. I want to tell you everything._

"...Yes..please" No don't go.

"Okay..." The hurt in his voice could be felt and it wounded her deeply. After a few moments the door closed shut. She waited a few minutes making sure the coast was clear before returning from under the covers. She poked her face out from under the covers taking a quick look around making sure no one was there.

She couldn't live like this. She was hurting the ones she loved dearly. but...how could she be sure...nothing like this. Getting onto the floor, she stood and walked over to her door and locked it, before taking the clothes she was wearing and throwing them into a big pile onto the floor and then picking them up and throwing them into the trash. Seeing herself in the mirror bruises, cuts and more rope burns around her ankle she grabbed a nightdress and put it on, even with the lights on she found herself drifting off into a land of nightmares of her ordeals that had come that afternoon.

What's the point anymore?

* * *

**Tikaru:** Yayness...I finished...I know that yugi/yami thing wasn't

necessary but...Omagod I love yaoi. what's a story without it?

**Leiko: **Very much agreed! lol


	7. Chapter 7

**_Tears of an Angel_** – By Leiko and Tikaru

**Leiko:** Hey guys! I'm starting to get back on the ball with updating a lot. I've been updating my xanga lately too.

* * *

**_Chapter7_** – By **Leiko**

After a few moments of staring at each other, the blush slowly creeping onto Leiko's cheeks, and a slight… er… make-out fest (a/n: n.n;), Seto and Leiko were pulled from their activities with the crashing sound in the room next door.

"What was that..?" Leiko said, still positioned in Seto's lap, staring at the wall across the room, Tikaru and Ryou's room on the other side. She could feel Seto slightly shrug his shoulders beneath his hands as he mumbled a quiet, "I don't know…"

"Maybe I should go check on her..."

"Ryou'll do it…" He droaned, obviously annoyed with the interruption.

"Yeah, but…." She sighed and turned back to look at Seto, as he stared at her with his usually cold azure eyes, that were now soft and warm, showing an extent of care. He gave her a look that caused her to melt from the inside out and she glared at him, shaking her head with a lopsided smile. "I hate you…."

He simply smirked. "I know…"

Ryou stood outside the door for a moment, listening as the door was locked from the inside. He sighed and walked back downstairs again. Trying to concentrate on something other than the girl in the room, the way she was acting worrying him. It was probably nothing. _Maybe it's that time of the month…_He coughed as that thought occurred to him and looked around the room quickly as if there were someone unseen there who could read his thoughts.

"Yami! Stop! Hehe, that tickles!"

(a/n: falls over laughing XD)

Ryou looked up the staircase as he stood at the bottom, Yuugi's voice breaking his thoughts. He sighed, wondering how long it would take before Seto got tired of the two's constant… uh.. activities… and how long it would take for him to throw them out to bother someone else. He shook his head and sat down on the couch, not knowing what to do for a moment, his thoughts clear. Slowly, he raked his brain for something to think about when he wandered back to Tikaru. Rubbing his temples, the headache he felt coming on, now blowing full force, he wondered what he could do to make her feel any better, or get her to talk to him.

He probably would have already had this figured out, if he had been in the situation often, but this had never happened before, and she had never really acted this way before. Yes, this would certainly be a challenge to figure out.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING HOMOS! KEEP YOUR FUCKING SEXUAL ACTIVITIES ON MUTE!" Seto's voice screamed from upstairs, the pounding of his fist against, what Ryou guessed, was the wall separating Yuugi and Yami's room from Leiko and Seto's.

"Seto! Be nice!" Ryou heard Leiko say as she opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seto snapped.

Looking up the staircase, Ryou smiled at Leiko's face, giving Seto her signature glare. "Downstairs. What's it look like, you retard?" Then she gave, what he guessed, Seto's scowling face a million-watt smile before coming downstairs, Seto striding behind her, mumbling something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'Stupid homos… Morons… Idiots…'

"Hey, Ryou. How's it hangin'?" Leiko asked, plopping down on the couch beside the white haired boy. He smiled and shrugged.

"Good, I suppose."

"You suppose? Well, supposing is never good… Is it Seto..?"  
Silence.   
"SETO!"  
Seto jumped slightly, quickly covering it up with a glare. Leiko sighed and shook her head. "You're such an idiot…" She said, looking up at him through her eyelashes with a smirk. She got the response she wanted. Seto simply huffed and walked off into the kitchen, pretending to dig through the fridge for something. Leiko turned back to Ryou and grinned. "Anyways! So... What's the matter..?

"Nothing too much. Tikaru's just worrying me a bit…"

"Hmm…" Leiko scratched her chin Sherlock Holmes style and nodded. "Yeah. She's a little out of it, I think. Maybe you should just give her some space."

"Yes. I guess I really don't have a choice."  
"Whaddya mean?"

"She locked the door to the bedroom." He replied, smiling as he raked a hand through his long white hair. Leiko's lips formed a silent 'Oh.' And her brows furrowed together in concentration.

"Why would she do that..?"

Ryou shrugged. "Beats me…"

"Oh, well… Maybe It's just a one day thing…" Leiko said, more to herself than the boy beside her. She stood up and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"Okay!" She watched as he stood up, walking upstairs , she guessed, to use the bathroom. Then she strode into the kitchen, punching Seto gently in the arm as she peered with great difficulty over his shoulder into the freezer. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow and she planted a kiss on the back of his neck before striding over to the cupboard to get the cereal box.

"Why did you do that?" Seto asked, rubbing the back of his neck, as if the kiss had transferred a deadly disease, as he turned to look at her, closing the freezer door. She looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Because I wanted to… Besides," She turned back to her bowl and poured the cereal as she mumbled, "I couldn't reach your cheek." It was obvious that she wasn't exactly proud of the fact that Seto was nearly a foot taller than her.

Smirking, Seto shook his head and walked over, giving her a pat on the head, after being sure that no one was looking. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I can reach yours just fine…" And then he left.

* * *

**Leiko:** HURRAY! RELITIVELY SHORT CHAPTER HERE PEOPLE:dances: BE PROUD! PROUD I TELL YOU! 


End file.
